Sometimes
by RoleModel2
Summary: Chapter 5! This is it.
1. He's Gone

Sometimes- JAG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
2345 Local Harm's Apartment  
  
-Knock Knock-  
  
"Coming!" Harm yells walking to the door.  
  
"Hey did you forget about me?" Mac says quietly once Harm opened the door.  
  
"Hey, come in. I would never forget about you." Harm says with his signature Flyboy grin.  
  
"Oh yes that's right." Mac says laughing.  
  
"Take a seat I'll be right with you." Harm running a hand through his hair then turning around and walking to his bedroom.  
  
"So, what are we eating?" Mac yells as she looks at old photographs of her and Harm at the company picnic's.  
  
"Well since you are a junk food aholic, I decided to get nacho's, taco salad's, and dips, and full on mini Mexican feast." Harm yells back at her while looking through his closet.  
  
"Sounds good...do you remember when we had these taken?" Mac asks while smiling down at the pictures.  
  
"Had what taken?" Harm asks walking up behind her.  
  
"These pictures right here." Mac says pointing to a few pictures in his photo album.  
  
"Ah yes, the 4th birthday party of Little A.J." Harm says laughing.  
  
"yeah, how do you get copies of these pictures?" Mac asks looking up from the pictures to him.  
  
"Uh I asked Harriet if I could have them." Harm says quietly.  
  
"oh okay, remember this one." Mac says pointing to a picture.  
  
"Ha yeah, that's when me and you had to go verse Bud and Little A.J in the three legged race contest, and I ended up falling on top of you." Harm says laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and you wouldn't get off me." Mac adds in, laughing as well.  
  
"As I recall I don't think you wanted me to get off you by the look in your eyes." Harm whispers raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't go there flyboy." Mac says laughing.  
  
"Oh we are there." Harm responds then winks at her and walks towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Mac says as she follows him.  
  
"Take a seat." Harm says over his shoulder while making the taco salad.  
  
"Need any help?" Mac asks as she sits down in her chair.  
  
"Nope, it's all under control." Harm answers then smiles.  
  
"It's not like Tofu chips right?" Mac asks laughing.  
  
"Very funny marine very funny."  
  
"It's good to be with you like this again." Mac says with a brief smile.  
  
"Yeah, well I always offer, you just seem to always be busy with a certain someone." Harm says as he sits down across from her.  
  
"Harm...he is my boyfriend." Mac warns as she picks up her fork.  
  
"So I am told." Harm says looking up briefly then returning to the plate.  
  
"Moving on...how's Mattie?" Mac questions trying to change the mood.  
  
"She's fine, actually me and her were talking about you the other day." Harm says casually.  
  
"Really what about?" Mac asks now curious.  
  
"Nothing really, just about our past together." Harm says looking up from his plate.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And our present." Harm adds in.  
  
"What did she ask you?" Mac asks playing with her food.  
  
"If I love you." Harm says quietly.  
  
Mac's heart starts to race then speaks.  
  
"What did you say?" Mac whispers.  
  
-Ring RING-  
  
"You better get that." Mac says quietly looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, don't move, we are going to continue this...I promise." Harm states getting up and walking towards the phone.  
  
"Sure." Mac says to herself.  
  
"Commander Rabb."  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Listen, I have some disturbing news to tell you..." The admiral says firmly.  
  
Harm looks over at Mac and smiles then turns his attention back to the phone.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Overboard

Sometimes- Jag  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Let's get this show on the road. Uh I don't think there are any spoliers.  
  
Harm's Apartment 0100 Local  
  
"Commander, do you have an idea of where the Colonel might be?" the admiral asks cautiously.  
  
"Yeah she's right here, we were just having a late actually really late dinner, why?" Harm states shifting his weight to the other foot.  
  
"Commander, I just got a report from the seahawk, that Clayton Webb was aboard, snooping around like he usually does..." The admiral starts.  
  
"Sir? Do I really need to hear about Webb?" Harm asks bitterly.  
  
"Commander I suggest you cut that damn attitude and have some respect for the dead..." the admiral cuts him self off by covering his mouth.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Commander, Webb was reported to have fallen overboard while investigating something of sort rather. The rescue team found his body 15 minutes ago...I've been trying to reach the colonel..."  
  
"Sir, I'll tell her." Harm says quietly, then shifting to look at Mac who is still looking through Harm's photo album.  
  
"Are you sure Harm? Can you handle that?" The admiral questions sadly.  
  
"Yes, I need to be here for her sir...no matter what." Harm states then puts the phone down into the receiver and walks over to Mac.  
  
"Hey who was that?" Mac asks as she closes the album.  
  
"Uh the Admiral...he had some uh important news to tell me." Harm says quietly.  
  
"Harm what's wrong?" Mac asks putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mac..." Harm starts then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath... "Mac...the admiral just called to tell me that...Someone went over board on the on the SeaHawk."  
  
"Harm did you know the person?" Mac asks quietly.  
  
"Sarah...It was Webb."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Uhh About the Story 'The Bet' I'll start working on that again...I ToTAlly forgot about it I am soo sorry. Don't worry I am all over it. 


	3. What Can i Do?

Sometimes- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Here we go again!  
  
"What?" Mac asks quietly.  
  
"It was Webb, Mac. Earlier today...they just found his body." Harm whispers with his head.  
  
"But...I...he..." Mac says helplessly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mac." Harm whispers as he watches the tears slowly flow down her cheeks.  
  
"He cant be dead...he just can't be dead." Mac whispers closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, come here." Harm whispers pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Why does everyone die in my life." Mac whispers into his shoulder.  
  
"I know, it's not fair." Harm whispers I her ear as she continues to cry. Harm then begins to sing...  
  
"If I could I would take away your pain, give it all me, just to see your smiling face, happy as can be, I would let the sun bright, I would make the stars become your light.... I would do anything for you, I would move the stars the sun then moon, and every chance I get, I'd say I love you...and every breath you seem to take, I let you breathe it your own way, cause I the end I know it's true...I do anything thing.......for you."  
  
Mac wraps her arms tighter around Harm's neck and continues to cry quietly into his chest.  
  
"Shh it's gonna be okay Mac, I'm always here for you."  
  
"Even if the sun don't shine....and if it the stars run out of light, ill be here...shining my own flashlight....on you....and if I can't hold you tight, I'd pray everynight...just for you.....just for you... I would do anything for you, I would move the stars the sun then moon, and every chance I get, I'd say I love you...and every breath you seem to take, I let you breathe it your own way, cause I the end I know it's true...I do anything thing.......for you."  
  
"I need to go, I need to go I have too!" Mac yells against Harm's chest.  
  
"Mac shhh, it's okay." Harm say quietly as he rubs her back.  
  
"No it's not! It's not okay!" Mac screams then suddenly goes quiet and sniffles quietly into his chest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harm asks minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, I just...I told him that I loved him...but he knew it wasn't true, just like Dalton...I keep lying to dead men." Mac whispers staring off into space.  
  
"Mac it's natural to tell someone you love them, if they say it too you." Harm whispers quietly into her hair.  
  
"Why do you put up with me Harm?" Mac asks snuggling close to him.  
  
"I don't think you could handle the answer right now, so I'll save it for a later date." Harm says quietly while stroking her hair.  
  
"Okay." Mac states simply.  
  
A few minutes later Mac's breathing suddenly steadies and Harm knows she is asleep.  
  
"Sweet Dreams ninja girl." Harm whispers then goes to sleep himself.  
  
0256 Local Harm's Apartment  
  
Harm wakes up because of pots and pans banging around.  
  
"What's going on?" Harm asks siting up from his sleeping position.  
  
"Making Coffee' or tea, or something." Mac says quickly.  
  
"Mac come here."  
  
"No! I am making something!" Mac yells then throws the pot down and closes her eyes.  
  
"Maccc." Harm says standing up and leaning against the chair under his kitchen .  
  
Mac walks over and sits down at the table and lays her forehead against the table.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Harm asks quietly looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"You're doing it." Mac says quietly with tearstains still on her cheeks.  
  
TO be Continued...  
  
lalalala. More to come folks. 


	4. High Strung

Sometimes- Chapter 4  
  
Yee ha!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any.  
  
YES WEBB IS ACTUALLY DEAD! YEEE HA!  
  
Anyways.  
  
Harm's Apartment.  
  
0300 Local  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry I don't know what to say to make the pain go away." Harm whispers quietly.  
  
"I don't expect you to take the pain away Harm." Mac says looking up at him.  
  
"That's not the point...the point is I want to take the pain away from you." Harm says taking her hand into his.  
  
"But you can't...Harm I don't know if I am sad because I lied to him before he died or because I am suppose to be sad." Mac says standing up and walking over to his window.  
  
"Mac, it's normal for you to feel confused in a time like this...most people are..." Harm states gently as he stands up but not moving towards her yet.  
  
"Harm, don't start comparing me to someone else you know or too yourself, I am not in the mood." Mac states as she turns around to face him.  
  
"I wasn't going to.." Harm says dragging on the last word.  
  
"Don't give me that Harm, you always have to be super man and always have to know how everyone...feels." Mac yells then at the last word whispers.  
  
"Mac, I'm just trying to help." Harm states walking 2 steps closer to her.  
  
"I know, I'm just a little high strung." Mac whispers turning her attention back to the window.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Harm says taking a seat on the couch and just watching her for a few moments then starts talking again. "You know 5 years ago we made a deal..."  
  
"Is it that time already." Mac asks quietly as she turns and looks at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just...I just want you to know that...if you want to have a baby...in the future...or now... the offer still holds." Harm states barely above a whisper.  
  
Mac walks over and sits down next to him.  
  
Harm waits a moment then starts up again.  
  
"We can do it together...like we planned..." Harm adds in taking her hand inside his.  
  
"You know...out of all the guys that I have been through and have been in my life...you're the only one who stuck around..." Mac whispers looking into eyes then continues "Will you always be there?"  
  
"Yes.... Always." Harm whispers pulling her into a hug.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Lalalalalalalala!!! 


	5. Sometimes

Sometimes-JAG-Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything...well At least not JAG.  
  
Off we go.  
  
Harm's Apartment 0450 Local  
  
"You tired?" Harm asks as he sees Mac yawn.  
  
"You could say that." Mac says with a brief smile.  
  
"Well then miss marine, let's get you to bed." Harm says smiles while standing up.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Mac says quietly standing up slowly.  
  
"That's it!" Harm yells then picks Mac and puts her over his shoulder.  
  
"Harm! Put me down!" Mac yells laughing.  
  
"No way marine, I'm gonna carry you to my bed and you are going to strip down into your pajama's!" Harm says laughing and throwing her on the bed softly.  
  
"Well aren't we frisky." Mac says laughing.  
  
"You know it marine." Harm says winking then laughing as well. "Good night ninja-girl"  
  
"Your not sleeping with me?" Mac asks.  
  
"Oh so you want me in bed that bad do you." Harm says laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean." Mac states chucking a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey, when a flyboy has a beautiful marine in his bed, there is only one thing on his mind." Harm says raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What about the flyboy's best friend?" Mac asks quietly.  
  
"In my case, they're the same person." Harm whispers smiling.  
  
"Come on fly boy, let's get some sleep." Mac says patting the spot next to her in his bed.  
  
"I'm already on it marine, I'm already on it." Harm says laughing and walking towards her.  
  
Harm climbs in bed next to her and then feels her scooting closer to him so he wraps his arm around Mac's waist and snuggles his face into her neck.  
  
"This feels right." Mac whispers rubbing his hands that are around her waist and under her hands.  
  
"Yes, just perfect." Harm whispers kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Sometimes, tragedy's happen for the best." Mac says quietly.  
  
"Definitely, I love you marine."  
  
"I know fly boy I know, I love you too." Mac whispers kissing his hands.  
  
THE END! Yay! 


End file.
